Behind Closed Doors
by thebrokencradle
Summary: Megatron has some fun with his two favorite gun molls. MegatronXShockwaveXStarscream


Long before the Great War, there were only a handful of mechs in Megatron's gang of Decepticons. Two gun molls, three hitmen and two errand mechs.

Starscream, Megatron's hoodrat gun moll, had been procured from the slums of Vos. While he was the dregs of society, he was a genius in his own right. He had attended the science academy of Icaon and majored in Cloning and Xenobiology. He had been expelled for reasons unknown to his fellows and had returned to his home of Vos to begin research in a new form of cloning. He had quickly provided himself with eight clones and when Megatron employed him had brought them with him. Rumors had flown about quite frequently about Megatron being the sire of the clones, but they were quickly abandoned when Starscream would turn and point a gun at their faces.

Starscream was a luscious sight, nothing but sleek, aerodynamic lines and planes, his magenta paint always clean and polished, his wings proudly sporting Megatron's mark, along with other parts of his body that most mech didn't see… He was handsome in a pretentious way, with thin tattoos around his optics and face to emphasize his bright, angular optics and the fine structure of his facial struts. He moved with grace beyond any flier and stood in a haughty way, his chest puffed out and his hips thrust forward, confidence bleeding from his very being. Most people didn't expect him to wield any sort of weapon, but his null rays were deadly at close range and painful at a distance. He was a fighter and he made sure that mechs knew it.

Shockwave, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Upon first sight, very few mechs would call Shockwave attractive, much less seductive. But when he stood in his position of power, on Megatron's right arm with Starscream on the warlord's left, there was no doubt as to the raw sexual appeal he exuded. He wasn't attractive in the same sense as Starscream was, with his bright magenta paintjob and thin-lipped smirk that could pull any mech into his sticky, hungry servos. No, with his dark, suave paintjob and tall but powerful form he was attractive in his own way. It was the way he carried himself, proud and polite in all he ever did (even murder). He stood somehow seductively, showing off every asset he had to its fullest, drawing mechs in like flies to a venus flytrap.

Yet, unlike Starscream, he didn't seem to notice anything about his behavior. Every movement he made was stemmed from unconscious habit, which was why Megatron kept him at his side. Shockwave didn't go out of his way to show himself off, he simply did. He had been programmed as a guardian drone and had been reprogrammed after being captured by a group of mechs in the slave trade. He was reprogrammed into be a companion to elite mechs, but had been bought by Megatron. The mech had freed him and taught him how to handle a gun and hold his own on a fight. He was still polite and a perfect piece of arm candy for the godfather, but he was lethal as well as beautiful.

Megatron sighed as he sat between his two best mechs, a hand lazily tracing a seam in Starscream's hip as Shockwave massaged his shoulders and chest from his position in the silver tyrant's lap, a hand clamped firmly on the purple mech's aft. Shockwave didn't seem to notice as he continued his ministrations, Starscream's mouth firmly latched onto Megatron's, glossas tangling and denta clicking together sharply.

"Lord Megatron." Megatron's optics flicked down to Lugnut and the mech he was holding down in front of the enormous throne that Megatron sat upon. "This mech was caught spying on your glorious base, he is an Autobot."

Megatron sighed and slowly dislocated his mouth from Starscream's, the seeker whining loudly and leaning down to lick and suck at the silver mech's neck cables and jaw struts.

"Hmm… State your designation."

"H-hot Sh-shot…" The small yellow blue and red mech squeaked out and Megatron looked him over lazily.

"The Autobots are getting desperate. They're sending younglings to spy on us." Megatron sighed and stood, Shockwave easily sliding out of his lap and Starscream leaning against the throne casually, displaying his hips and chest provocatively. Hot Shot's gaze was immediately drawn to the seeker, until Megatron spoke again.

"Why did they send you, Autobot scum." Megatron spat and the mech cowered.

"I… I am a member of the Elite Guard… An-any action you take against me will be punished by imprisonment in the stockades or deactivation."

Megatron laugh and Starscream sneered, Shockwave chuckling as he placed his clawed servo over his mouthplates.

"This is Kaon, Autobot, the elite guard holds no real power here." Megatron unsheathed his sword from his subspace, stepping forward with a smirk. "That is held by me. Now," He reached down and tilted the mech's head up with his sword tip, the sharp blade digging into tender flesh. "why were you sent here, my patience wears thin with Autobots."

"I… I was sent to locate your base… A-and to obtain information on the semantics and layout." Hot Shot sang like a caged canary confronted with a large gray cat.

"Hmmm… Hand him off to Oil Slick." Megatron waved the Autobot off. "He obviously is of no other use. At least Oil Slick can test his new experiment." Hot Shot shrieked loud enough for the mechs to dial down their audials until he was down the hall and sufficiently far away that they couldn't hear him through the door to the room.

"And what would that be, my liege?" Shockwave asked as the warlord sat back down on his throne, the purple mech leaning down in interest.

"Cosmic rust." Megatron murmured before smirking and pulling Shockwave to his side by an arm around his waist. "Now, where were we?"

Starscream swooped down and captured his leader's mouth, Shockwave shoving him aside to get his own concealed mouth against Megatron's, forcing Starscream's face down with a strong servo. Megatron smirked and tangled his glossa with Shockwave's as Starscream fiddled with his codpiece, flicking the latches open expertly before going down on his knees in front of Megatron's large piece, taking it in his pretty mouth and beginning to work it slowly. Megatron groaned and shoved a hand onto Starscream's helm, pulling Shockwave closer and onto his thigh, the slender mech straddling his thigh and stroking his chestplates gently.

Starscream sucked violently before pulling away and slithering up Megatron's body, shoving Shockwave against Megatron's side and begging for a kiss as his panel clicked open, revealing his port. Shockwave followed quickly, his spike turning erect and his port leaking profusely. Megatron smirked and took his two gun molls and turned their heads to face one another, the two mechs getting the message and pressing their mouths together violently in a fight for dominance.

Shockwave slid his hand under Starscream's cockpit and clutched at his sensitive wires, causing the mech to whine and buck, optics dimming and mouth open to allow harsh, hot exvents to puff against Shockwave's own bland faceplate. Shockwave pulled Starscream into his lap, moving so that he was positioned over Megatron's spike. He held Starscream over his own spike, waiting for Megatron to give them permission to move, his thighs trembling as the large mech curled his hands around them, guiding the ground mech onto his spike slowly.

Shockwave groaned and exerted the same care in lowering Starscream, the magenta mech shrieking and writhing, panting loudly and whining, being very vocal. Shockwave contained himself by shoving two talons into his mouth and biting down on them, trying to keep composure. Megatron groaned as he stared at his two subordinates, trying to contain himself from brutally pounding into Shockwave, even though he knew both of them could take it. He began an agonizingly slow pace, stroking Shockwave's antennae and Starscream's wings in turn. Admiring them as Shockwave groaned and leaned forward, letting his breathy sounds mingle with Starscream's choked noises of pleasure as he rested his helm against Starscream's neck and shoulder, Starscream wrapping an arm around the antlered helm and pushing his hips down onto Shockwave's spike.

Megatron growled and thrust roughly into Shockwave as he finally came, watching as Shockwave continued to ride him until Starscream overloaded, the purple mech finally pushed over the edge by the port tightening around his spike.

They laid like that for a while until Shockwave began to move, dislodging himself from both mechs, Starscream sliding down Megatron's body with a loud trilling purr, too content with his current position to care about things such as cleaning. Shockwave pulled a rag and solvent out of his subspace, shoving Starscream off of Megatron. The flier let out an indignant squawk as he fell to the ground, watching Shockwave clean Megatron before cleaning himself and tossing the rag to Starscream.

And then they were all back to normal, standing like a photo capture as Megatron read a datapad, Shockwave reading as well and Starscream pointing out errors in the article or reasonable points. One would never know what went on behind closed doors…

AN: Alright, some definitions of some of the slang here for y'all.

Gun Moll: A female companion of male professional criminal, and in some contexts the term more specifically suggests that the gun moll handles a firearm. One of the most famous gun molls is Bonnie Parker, the counterpart to Clyde Barrows.

Hoodrat: Promiscuous females that go out at night with the intention of getting nailed. They generally dress slutty, wear a lot of makeup and do drugs. STDs? A part of life to a hoodrat.

Godfather: In Christianity to be someone's Godfather would be a great honor, it meant that you were a baptized child's third parent and responsible for the upbringing and education of the child, teaching it the ways of the church. Usually this word is used to refer to the head of an Sicilian crime family/organization (Mafia). Being someone's Godfather was a great honor in Sicilian culture. The head of a criminal organization would look over all it's members in the same way, while he might not be related to any of them. The term Godfather didn't really catch on until the movies were released.


End file.
